Punishment and Reward
by etenaru
Summary: Captain Kurotsuchi is approached by Nemu late at night about getting him some rest while he is busy reading the Seireitei Communications Log. Tired of being patronized and disrespected by her, he ponders over what to do about her behavior and then decides its time to teach her a few things that she won't soon forget.


**This is my first fan-fiction ever, as well as my first Lemon. am writing the second part of this very soon. I'm not sure of making a series out this pairing though. I hope I captured their personalities well. ^ - ^

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. ~ **********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Master Mayuri."

A voice called out gently in a very soft spoken tone. A voice hidden within the darkness behind Captain Kurotsuchi as he stared at the screen before him. Vast amounts of information scroll upon the screen but he does not bat an eye towards reading it, as if he could record all that was written within his strange mind without the need to look at each word that came upon the screen. Nor, was he moved by Nemu's gentle voice as she called out to him to him once more.

"Master Mayuri, it is very late...will you not be retiring for the night?" she asked quietly, knowing what his answer would be.

"Nemu." He said with a very harsh hiss. Mayuri was not one that tolerated being patronized, even by a creation of his own. "If you do not shut that mouth of yours, I am going to simply remove it. Would you like that Nemu? To not have a mouth, nor the ability to speak properly?" He asked with his very unique accent, turning himself away from the screen and looking into the darkness, where Nemu stood. His eyes fixating on her slender figure and finally towards her blank expression as she looked towards him, a hint of concern behind her cold eyes.

"No Master Mayuri, forgive me, I only wondered because it is very late an-"she stopped speaking just as he interrupted.

"There you go again Nemu, flapping your jaw and talking garbage I just cannot comprehend nor have the time to listen to. Perhaps I should remove your mouth after all." He stared into another direction as he spoke, as if not acknowledging her presence and actually visualizing the removal of her mouth within his thoughts as well as a way to make her more efficient. "You are certainly a useless twit. Now that I think about it, I once believed you were an example of my intellect, product of my genius but you continue to exemplify otherwise."

Nemu stood there very quietly, as always, while her Captain continued to think out loud, of what to do with her. Moments like these, she felt a great emptiness inside. Like a black hole, that began to swallow up her very being. Emptiness no one could see. And she had no one but her Captain. There was Lieutenant Nanao, Rangiku and Momo, but she could not trust her thoughts with them, no matter how great the company they were. No matter how friendly. All she had was her Captain, and her Captain did not seem to care for her thoughts. Mayuri came closer to her, standing from his comfortable seat. His lips moved as he spoke to her, making angry gestures. But she could not hear his voice, from how deep she sunk into that empty feeling within.

"**What is the meaning of this insolence?! Do you not hear my voice you stupid girl!?**" He shouted in a harsh tone as he slammed his open palm over her chest, just above her breasts and took hold of her uniform. Her gentle and empty gaze never left him as he yelled to her face. "**That is it! I have had it with your disrespect! Every night you come into this room and disturb me while I am working! I will not let this behavior go on!**" Using his free hand, he grabs her hair by the braid and holds it tightly. Nemu closed her eyes as she winces softly and exhales with a soft submissive noise escaping her lips. Mayuri tilts his head at Nemu's reaction to being handled this way. "You remind me of a mongrel Nemu. And perhaps, I should treat you like one. Obviously you cannot learn to be completely obedient when you have no knowledge of what it feels like to be rewarded for your efforts as well as punished for your mistakes and disobedience…" He paused a moment and lets go of her uniform and hair and watches as she drops to the floor. "Well then. I suppose that is what I will do with you. It would be a shame to scrap you. Such a thing would take an awful long time, time I do not have to waste upon the likes of you. And removing your mouth would make it difficult to communicate with you, not that I enjoy the sound of your annoying voice calling out to me like a pathetic twit." Despite his harsh and hurtful way of speaking, it was rather obvious that he was trying to keep from admitting that he did not want to scrap her, nor reinvent her. "M-Master…Mayuri…" She whispered softly.

"Mm?" He looks down to her with odd stare, a hint of annoyance behind his always observant expression.

"It is alright Master Mayuri…to…share, your thoughts and feelings with me…" She said quietly to him, still sitting on the floor just below him.

"W-..What…_are_ you talking about you stupid girl?" He asked in a very agitated tone of voice, as if ready to unleash horrors upon her. Nemu could read her Captain like a book, his blood did runs through her veins so it was only natural to understand him some. She knew he would not get rid of her the way he said he would. Perhaps not because he cared for her, but because scrapping her would mean admitting there is a flaw in his creation. Just as Nemu became distracted with her idle thoughts over her Captain, Mayuri lifts foot quietly and stomps on her just once. "I grow weary of this new behavior you are displaying!" Nemu's back had come down to the floor hard, the hit knocking the air out of her. Now as she lay on the floor, with Mayuri's foot upon her chest holding her down, she listened to his words closely. The darkness of the room making him look more fierce than usual "You were right about one thing Nemu." He said with a peculiar smile curling the corners of his lips. Nemu looked up at her Captain with a weakness in her expression. "It is quite late. And because it is very late in the night, there is no use in getting any rest for we would feel much more exhausted getting up from a short rest than remaining awake right now and resting another time. Since we are not resting…" He began, as he removed his foot from her and removed his Captain's robe and places it gently upon the seat by the screen he was looking into earlier.

Nemu sits up gently, feeling uneasy about the situation at the moment. She could not guess what actions he was going to take towards her. It was very unsettling to see him this calm, as well agreeing with anything she has said.

"M-Master Mayuri…?" She said quietly, questioning if there was something wrong with him, by simply saying his name.

Mayuri looked back but did not turn himself towards her as he neared a sink at the other side of the room. Looking at her from the corner of his right eye, he simply hissed at her, "_Shut…up…_Nemu."

Nemu inhaled sharply, a small and very quiet gasp. She stood up from the floor and watched her Captain as he turned on the sink and seemed to begin removing his mask as well as washing off his fearsome face paint. She looked away gently, not knowing if he wanted her to see his real face or not. Her cheeks becoming rosy from the thought of seeing him that way.

The sink is shut and she hears him coming near. It was as if a completely different person approached her. She sees a hand extending towards her face and cupping her cheek very softly. His skin was a pleasant tan. "Now now, Nemu. You look at me this instant." He said quietly.

She couldn't bring herself to look up at her Captain with his face revealed to her now. But it was not long after she failed to respond to him that she felt a large amount of pain. Mayuri's grip over her face tightened to the point she could feel her teeth scrape hard against the inner walls of her cheek within her mouth. Her lips into a pucker as he held her face with a death grip. His golden eyes look into her own as he forces her to look at him, "This kind of behavior is what I despise. Since we are not going to rest tonight, I have the time to deal with you properly and end this very annoying demeanor of yours."

Nemu's eyes were wide and her breath was quiet but shaky as he still held her face tightly. Her cheeks were flushed with a rosy color and her brows knit into an expression of pain. His face was so perfect. His skin was so smooth looking and flawless. His thick locks of blue hair hung over his eyes with such grace and perfection. "Wipe that _dumb _look off your face, it's pathetic…" With that he shoved her, right into the wall behind her but not enough to hurt her. He now began to remove the clothes that covered his torso, revealing his toned physique. It made her wonder how her Captain kept his body in such great condition. With all the sweets he ate, as well as the lack of exercise.

"I've removed those things from my face and head so that you know I am very serious about what is about to occur in this room. After this night, you will no longer be a disobedient and ignorant brat, Nemu."

"I…I don't understand Master Mayuri.." She hated being unable to speak up. There was so much she wanted to say, to express, to understand, but lacked the confidence to do so. He mistreated her in every way possible, which lead her be the introvert that she is now.

"Do not worry Nemu..You will understand in a moment…" He came closer to her, with her back still against the wall he shoved her towards. He pressed his body against hers and takes hold of one of her thighs, and raises it to his side so that his mid-section would press into hers more profoundly. Nemu blushes quite deeply and looks to the side in a shy manner. Her chest raising and lowering as she was breathing profoundly in reaction to having him so near and behaving so differently towards her.

"Do you feel that Nemu?" He asked, pressing his hardening member against her womanhood while still properly clothed from the waist down.

Nemu made soft noises in respond, she wouldn't dare answer him. Especially not over something with such an obvious answer. He was toying with her it seemed.

"Yes, I believe you do. I can see it. How _dare_ you do this to me, Nemu? Make my body react to your rather submissive demeanor…despicable. Now you will learn, Nemu…Learn of Punishment and Reward." He said quietly to her, feeling her thigh tremble softly as he continued to hold it up against the side of his waist. His smile still crooked and strange, even with his face paint and mask removed.

^ - ^ Well there you have it. The first part! Whoo. Please share your thoughts over this fan-fiction. Please keep in mind, it is my very first one...ever. So it's going to have a few mistakes I think. I've also never used this site. So it will take me some time to get used to labeling things properly. ^ - ^* Hehe. I will be writing the next part very soon! I look forward to reading your thoughts over it as well as any ideas for the second part would help me write it much quicker. 3


End file.
